


entangled

by darkartifices



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Entangled, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Short, Sweet, Zelink Month 2018, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkartifices/pseuds/darkartifices
Summary: and all at once, you’re all i want, i’ll never let you goqueen of my heart, body and soulwritten for day 29 of zelink month 2018. really short drabble on how much link loves his queen :)(reposted)





	entangled

**Author's Note:**

> based on "king of my heart" by taylor swift; reposted bc for some reason i couldn't find it? anyways, enjoy!  
> read on tumblr: @lord-of-shadows

He realizes it when she’s on her knees at the garden near his house, not caring if her pants were stained by the dirt or if her hands had to dig into the ground. The look of absolute serenity smoothing her features, a vibrant smiling ghosting her mouth. The view makes his heart tug, and he knew.

He realizes it when she’s scolding him for running out into battle without any defensive elixirs or protective gear once again, swinging at the foes with just his sword and shield to aid him. She knows he‘s blessed with the Triforce of Courage, but that is _not_ an excuse to be reckless, for it does _not_ make him _immortal_. He’s heard her say it a hundred times, including **before** , but he finds himself mesmerized by the absolute look of concern and worry and care on her face, astounded that those looks were for _him_. His chest hurts, and he knows: he didn’t— _doesn’t_ —deserve her.

He realizes it when she’s gazing upon him with wide eyes, a small intake of breath and the parting of her lips as her eyes flutter close. He’s lost, utterly lost, but with her, he feels at home.

He’s known it existed within himself ever since hearing her voice call out to him when he awoke from his slumber. He could feel his cascade of emotions in his recovered memories, and when he tried to make sense of it all after, he realized there was one thing they all had in common.

He tells her this thing when his body envelops hers, when every fiber of his being was _alive_ —when her hands are traveling down his back and his lips are clumsily pressing against her neck, their bodies lost in fiery heat—he tells her this when they connect, when his name echoes from her lips, when she’s gripping his shoulders _so_ _hard_ he’s certain bruises had formed. But he doesn’t care, because she _knows_ , and that’s all that matters.

He heard her murmur the words back as they lay together, their arms and legs entangled, bodies breathing together as the night embraced them into restful dreams.

And at that moment, he’s never felt more at peace.

 _and all at once, you’re all i want, i’ll never let you go  
_ _queen of my heart, body and soul_


End file.
